A general-purpose computer typically includes a processor, memory and a network interface. The computer operates an operating system software program, which is capable of performing system and user-related maintenance functions, and application software programs. Examples of conventional operating systems include UNIX®, VMS® and Windows®. Application software programs may be limited with respect to the operating systems with which they can operate because the software manufacturer has made a decision to support certain programs only on certain operating systems.
Some computers run specialized applications called virtual machine applications. A typical virtual machine application runs in the computer's operating system environment and simulates the operation of one or more entire computers. For example, a computer can run the Linux® operating system. A virtual machine application that provides a Windows®2000 environment can then run on the Linux® operating system. Windows® 2000 executables can then run in the Windows 2000® environment running on the Linux® operating system.
A virtual machine application which is similar to the virtual machine application described above is VMware™ which is provided by VMware™, Inc. of Palo Alto, Calif.